dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel of Darkness Season 5
Angel of Darkness Season 5 Cast Main Characters * Dylan O’Brien as Alexander Lyndock/The Dark Knight/The Dark Angel * Matthew Daddario as Aren Danielson/Dark Angel/Guardian * James Remar as Terry Woodworth * Willa Holland as Thea Lyndock/The Hood * Christian Camargo as Theodore “Thomas” Lyndock/Kagami Supporting Characters * Erik King as Commisioner Jason Lycan * Anne Winters as Jessica Foley * Chloe Bennet as The Cat * Stephen Amell as Dylan Ryder/ArchAngel * Cole Sprouse as Timmy Boston/Skull-Kid * Brett Dalton as Laurence Haynes/Split * Hartley Sawyer as FBI Special Agent Ralph Gray * Taron Egerton as Detective Steven Brenson * Andrew Garfield as Rory Fixtin * Evan Peters as Lucis Lyanhime/The Black Knight * Nicholas Hoult as Liam Lyanhime/The Emerald Knight * Bryce Cass as Jason Charles * Josh Segarra as Adrian Collins/The General Crossover Characters * Violett Beane as Sara Matthews/Tachyon * Aaron Taylor Johnson as Dorian Cope/Rapid * Dylan Minnette as Malcolm Holland/The Spider * Mark Edward Fischbach as Daniel Vanguard/Titan Episode List # “Legacy”- Alex and Jessica’s relationship continues going strong. As it's been 9 months since Ares fall, and Alex has stopped being a vigilante, he finally feels happy being with Jessica. Back in the dying city of New York, a underwater graveyard is found, and the public dubs the killer the “New York Harbor Butcher”. When the NYPD realizes the victims of the butcher are all criminals, and this is leaked to the public, some of the citizens praise the butcher, feeling he's a better hero than Dark Angel and his team. Aren deals with the public backlash. Alex confesses to Terry he wants to seal the deal with Jessica, implying he wants to marry her. Terry is all for it. Thea trains Timmy. Timmy meets with his two friends, brothers Lucis and Liam Lyanhime. Timmy also trains them. Liam is revealed to be good with computers. Timmy, Lucis, and Liam form a group of vigilantes known as “The Justice Defenders”. 2. “A City of Heroes”-When a group of brutal, killer vigilantes inspired by The Dark Angel attack Lyndock Enterprises, current CEO Alexander Lyndock hires Team Angel to stop them. Aren and Terry try figuring out their next target. They kidnap Thea, and hold her for ransom. Alex, learning this, suits up for what he thinks is the last time, to save Thea. Alex saves Thea, and doesn't kill any of the vigilantes, leaving them for the NYPD. The FBI arrive. Special Agent Ralph Gray heads the New York Harbor Butcher case. 3. “A Matter of Trust”- Ralph and the NYPD start investigating the New York Butcher case. Ralph believes this vigilante has been a killer for years. The forensics team proves these killings are recent. CSI Theodore Crandall ( Christian Camargo ) believes he's found a DNA sample of the killer. They learn it's...Kathy Farwell? Ralph starts a manhunt for Kathy. Theodore is revealed to be the Butcher, and planted evidence of Kathy. Jess reveals to Alex how she wants to raise kids. Alex and Jess adopt a 12 year old boy named Jason Camacho ( Bryce Cass ). Alex at first isn't too good of a father, but he remembers how Terry raised him. Using Terry as an example, Alex soon becomes close with Jason. Jess is proud of Alex making an effort. Timmy, Liam, and Lucis successfully stop an arms deal, strengthening their teamwork and friendship. 4. Bullied”- Alex is surprised when Jessica’s father is revealed to be alive, and wants to meet Alex. Her father, William, is overprotective, and is somewhat rude to Alex. Alex doesn't pay any mind to this. When Jason is enrolled at school, everyone makes fun of him for having been adopted by a rich playboy. Jason gets in a fight at school, leaving the bully with a black eye. Alex and Jason talk about incident. Alex recalls when he was in school. Alex recalls a specific incident in high school where Alex ( Young Alex played by David Mazouz ) was bullied for being rich. The bully went as far as mocking Alex about his dead parents. Later that day, Terry ( played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster ) and Alex approached the bully. Alex beat him down, as Terry told the bully this is why you don't mess with Alex. Back in the present, Alex meets Jessica’s father. When Jessica leaves for a moment, her father threatens to kill Alex, but Alex easily disarms him. Alex says he's one of the only good people in Jessica’s life, and that he’d never hurt her. Her father is relieved to hear this. 5. “TitanFall”- Titan arrives in New Jump City looking to kill Sara Matthews. After he attacks Sara and Malcolm, Dorian Cope takes Sara to New York City to enlist the help of Team Angel to protect her. The team is visited by a scientist named Daniel Vanguard, who informs that Titan is an immortal. Later, Sara is kidnapped by The Emerald Knight, but Aren and Dorian rescue her and capture him. He introduces himself as Liam Lyanhime, and tells them he and Sara are soulmates who have been connected for millennia. Timmy recognizes him as his friend. They are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Liam also reveals that Titan has killed the pair several times, each time growing stronger. Titan acquires the Staff of Bane, a deadly weapon. Sara unlocks her abilities and becomes Tachyon and the team decides to regroup in New Jump City. Alex has a nightmare, thinking that Catherine was still alive. Jessica calms him down. In flashbacks we see Liam and Sara in a past life. Daniel was Sara’s best friend, and was filled with jealousy as she didn't love him. Daniel, in a fit of jealous rage, kills Liam and Sara with his meta-human abilities showing themselves. A year later, Liam and Sara are reborn. Daniel goes through a situation where he should've died, but realizes he is now immortal. Daniel loses his mind, coming up with the persona of Titan. 6. “TitanFall Finale”- Jack, who has come to help, orchestrates a meeting between Titan, Aren, and Dorian. Titan demands they turn over Sara and Liam or he will destroy both New Jump City and New York City with the Staff of Bane. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. The plan fails; Sara and Liam are killed and Titan uses the staff to destroy everyone else in the city. Dorian escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation. Dorian informs Aren of his time travel and the mistakes that led to their defeat such as Thea’s son Nicolas being erased from existence. They change their approach to the plan and Dorian is able to steal the staff. He and Aren use it on Titan, burning his body. Afterward, Sara and Liam decide to use their powers to help others in New Jump City. Malcolm, as The Spider, leads them. Terry gives her a tracking device. Kagami, revealed to also be the New York Harbor Butcher, manages to acquire the ash reciting the words that a Titan said the first time he killed the pair of Liam and Sara. 7. “The Realm of Shadows”- Ralph’s manhunt for Kathy continues. When Theodore learns that Kagami was filmed dumping bodies in the harbor, he becomes desperate to get the footage erased. Theodore causes a fire drill, luckily not getting caught and is able to erase the footage and any trace of it. Ralph begins to suspect something is up with Theo. Alex, Jessica, and Jason become closer as a family. Aren tells Terry and Thea, due to the timeline alteration, Thea’s son has been erased from existence. Thea now resents both Aren and Dorian. Terry tells her it's neither of their faults, and she finally listens. On patrol, The Cat steals a phalanx key from Mayor Grange’s office. Aren, as Dark Angel, attempts to stop her. Aren and The Cat are cornered by Lycan and the NYPD. Aren gets them to stand down. When The Cat dives away, and almost dies, Aren goes to save her and does so. The Cat however escapes with his grapple gun. Aren is forced to be saved by Lycan. Lycan berates Aren for not being able to stop her. Jason, at school, becomes friends with Timmy Boston and Lucia Lyanhime. Alex proposes marriage to Jessica, as she accepts. 8. “Anyways…”- Theodore learns of Ralph’s suspicions. Theodore lies and says he went a different exit during the fire drill, but Ralph doesn't buy it. Detective Steven Brenson encounters Dylan Ryder. Dylan is revealed to be an undercover cop in the middle of an narcotics cop bust. Steven assists Dylan and his fellow officer succeed in the bust. Jessica and Jason plan a birthday party for Alex. Terry and Thea assist Jessica and Jason. Aren and Lycan investigate to find The Cat, and learn she's working for Kagami. Theodore uses the key to break into Lyndock Enterprises. Aren and Lycan try stopping him, but Theodore escapes with valuable information, that can risk everything. 9. “What We Leave Behind”- Thea, Terry, Aren, Timmy, and Lucis show up for Alex’s surprise birthday party. Alex is surprised by seeing his friends. Jason, Timmy, and Lucis are surprised by stories told by Aren, Terry, and Thea. Jason learns Alex was a player back in his senior year of high school. Ralph and Lycan follow a lead on Kagami. As the party ends, Thea and Terry leave. Kagami corners them and critically injuries Thea. Aren, Timmy, and Timmy’s friends leave, except Jason. Terry calls Alex, saying Thea is in the ER. Alex wants blood. 10. “Who Are You?”- Alex reveals to Jessica his true identity, as The Dark Angel. Jessica becomes worried, saying Alex could be killed. Alex tells her he has to get justice for his sister. Jessica reluctantly agrees. Aren, Timmy, and Lucis go searching for Kagami. Ralph corners Timmy. Timmy nearly is caught, but Aren helps him escape. Ralph asks Lycan why Lycan never arrested The Dark Angel and the rest of Team Angel. Lycan tells Ralph that Dark Angel and Team Angel have saved the city more than hurt it, while Ralph replies by saying that Dark Angel has brought out the crazies. Ralph asks an FBI higher up if he can arrest Dark Angel and his team, but is rejected. Alex returns as The Dark Angel. Jessica is shocked when an old friend of hers from the prostitute business returns. 11. “Second Chances”- Jessica and her friend, Carrie, start reconnecting. Carrie explains to Jessica she has a bounty on her head from another pimp. Jessica agrees to try and help. Jason and Lucis discover something concerning about Dark Angel. Timmy and Aren fail to stop an armed robbery, but at the second heist, Aren and Timmy stop the robbers. Alex beats criminals to near death, trying to learn information on Kagami. Theodore learns Jason and Lucis know something. Theodore plans to kidnap and torture them. 12. “Spectre of the Gun”- At Lyndock Enterprises, a masked man shoots up the tech division, and escapes. Alex investigates the shooter, learning he is an ex-marine named Morgan Hannigan, with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Morgan shoots up Mayor Grange’s office, killing Grange. The city calls for blood. When Terry visits Thea to make sure she's ok, the shooter readies to shoot up the hospital. Luckily, Alex was visiting Thea. Alex speaks to the shooter’s good side, telling him that he doesn't want to do this. Morgan says he wants to die, and this is the way he’ll go, but Alex says he doesn't want Morgan to die. Morgan lowers his weapon, as Lycan takes him into custody. Jessica is thankful Alex isn't hurt. Carrie learns Jessica is going to get married to Alex. Carrie leaves, and is revealed to be in league with Theodore. 13. “The Sin-Eater”- Alex tries finding his old friend, Kathy. Terry tells Alex it's like she's vanished off the face of the earth. Alex slowly falls into a deep depression, blaming himself for everyone’s problems. Jessica tries helping Alex, and so does Terry, but to no avail. Alex blames himself for Thea, but Terry tells him it's not his fault, and there is nothing he could've done. Alex retorts with saying he should've been there as her big brother. Jason tries helping Alex, and Alex slowly starts listening. Jessica and Jason show their love, and the family bond has strengthened. Lycan and Ralph get in a brutal fist fight. The FBI fires Ralph, and their replacement for the investigation is Rory Fixtin, who is revealed to secretly also be working for Theodore, and is the cousin of Carrie. Ralph starts investigating The Dark Angel on his own. 14. “Checkmate”- CSis Theodore and Edward piece together the identity of Kagami, which causes Theodore to kidnap and torture Edward for days on end. Theodore causes Edward to lose his mind. Edward is forced to leave New York. Theodore is now head CSI in the Forensics Division. Theodore also erases the evidence from existence. We learn through flashbacks that Theodore is in fact a clone of Alexander Lyndock S.T.R.I.K.E. made, in the event something ever happened to Alex. Theodore went rouge, escaped, and took up a new identity. He then created the identity of Kagami, which is Japanese for mirror, and planned to break Alex emotionally and mentally. Alex, as Dark Angel, confronts Kagami. Kagami defeats Alex in combat, knocking him out. Alex awakes in a torture dungeon, finding Theo waiting for him. 15. “So You Want To Start A War”- Ralph begins investigating Aren Danielson. Ralph soon learns Aren is connected to The Dark Angel, and is determined to find out what. Jason and Lucis expose a jock who roofies girls and has sex with them when they're unconscious. Lycan investigates Theodore. Lycan figures out that when Edward and Theo found out Kagami’s identity, Ed disappeared with no trace. Lycan pieces together that Theodore is Kagami. Lycan finds Theodore’s hideout. Theodore shoots Lycan three times. Lycan is left bleeding out. 16. “Ангел”- Lycan is saved and taken into the hospital, in a coma. Aren visits him. Alex wakes up as the Theodore’s captive and gets surprised to discover that he is actually Kagami. Alex pleads with him to stop killing, feeling that there is goodness within anyone, and that no criminal is beyond redemption. Theodore insists that what he does is necessary, that by murdering criminals he stops them from doing wrong ever again, while Alex merely delays the inevitable by injuring them. Their debate culminates in Theodore revealing a bloodied Dragos, whom he caught stealing a car in an attempt to flee the city. Strapping a gun with a single bullet to Alex’s hand, offering him the choice of killing Dragos, killing Theo before he kills Thorne, or doing nothing and living with the fact that his actions caused someone's death anyway. Alex shoots the chains holding him and breaks free, but in doing so gives Theo enough time to fatally shoot Dragos. As the dying Dragos asks why Alex allowed him to die, Theodore mocks Alex. Alex tries fighting Theodore, but loses. Theodore explains to Alex how S.T.R.I.K.E. cloned Alex, and that's how Theodore was created. Theodore was jealous that Alex was real, and Theodore was just a mirror image backup, so he used that rage to plan Alex’s downfall. Theodore gets Alex to admit Alex likes killing. Rory, Steven, and Dylan figure out Theodore is Kagami. The final manhunt begins. Alex is let free by Theodore. Alex returns to Terry, Aren, and Timmy, telling them he's done. Alex quits for what may finally be forever. 17. “Disbanded”- Alex is no longer Dark Angel. He has given up that life. Terry has also quit the team, and spends his time making sure Thea gets the treatment she needs. Jessica tries raising Jason and helping Alex. Carrie introduces herself to Alex. Alex and Jessica make the final plans on their wedding. Timmy and Aren try holding the fort down, but are overwhelmed by responsibility. Aren calls in a old friend. Shakim returns to New York. Aren, Shakim, Shakim’s allies Tom Grady and Kat Stark, Timmy, and Lucis search for Theodore. Carrie tries killing Jessica, but in a fit of overprotective rage, Alex murders Carrie in front of Jason and Jessica. Alex hides the body. Jason is horrified until he learns that Alex is, or was, Dark Angel. 18. “Underneath”- Aren and Shakim get trapped in the Angel-Cave. Terry, Tom, Kat, Timmy, and Lucis try helping get them out. Aren uses archery skills to get him and Shakim an escape route. Alex tells Jason the stories of him when he was Dark Angel. Alex also tells Jason that a bad man is hunting Alex. Jessica becomes worried. Theodore and Rory plan for the big finale. 19. “Honor Thy Fathers”- A coffin is sent to the NYPD. Rory and the forensics team find out it was sent by Kagami. Inside, is Tobias Lyndock, Alex’s dead father, along with a tape. The tape shows Tobias accidentally pushing a man into a vat of chemicals. Alex learns his father wasn't as good a man as he thought he was. Alex tries coping. Jessica assists him. Lucis is expelled from school after a kid tried stabbing him, but Lucis revered the stab in self defense, stabbing the attacker. Alex makes a public statement, saying the video of his father is real, but as the video shows, the man attacked Tobias first, so Tobias only defended himself. After everything is said and done, everything is swept under the rug. 20. “Missing Friends”- The team holds a birthday party for Terry, however, Aren, Thea, and Lucis are abducted by Theodore’s outside team. Realizing that Theodore is picking them off after Timmy, Jessica, and Jason are kidnapped, Bruce accepts Jack Haynes’ aid to help him stop Kagami. Kagami gives Alex a challenge to save his son Jason. Even though Theodore is luring him into a trap, Alex still tries to save Jason’s life. Alex recruits Adrian to help him fight Theodore’s army. Tracking a plane carrying Kagami, they realize they are going to Rengoku. Arriving on the island, Alex visits Laurence, who Alex transferred here, and asks for his help. 21. “Rengoku”- Alex recruits Laurence, who is now sane due to the isolation. Rory is revealed to be working with Kagami. Alex’s party frees Thea, Timmy, Jessica, and Charlotte, who Theodore also kidnapped. Jack is revealed to be Rory’s father, and that includes being Carrie’s uncle. Jack convinces Rory to come back into the light by pointing out she had become what she hates most by helping Theodore kidnap Jason. Alex gets Jack to take Thea’s party to Kagami’s plane in order to escape Rengoku. However, Jessica plans to stay behind with Alex to rescue her son. Alex’s party manages to free Aren, Terry, and Lucis. Meanwhile, Rory sets foot on a landmine. Jack quickly takes his place and tells the others to escape, using the mine to seemingly kill himself and Kagami’s men when they arrive. Thea’s party reaches the plane but learns the whole island is rigged with C4, which will explode upon Kagami’s death. Alex tasks Terry to lead the others to Thea’s party and escape while he, Charlotte, and Aren rescue Jason from Kagami. Jessica reluctantly leaves Alex behind. Jason has learned what's going to happen. The plane is revealed to have been sabotaged by Kagami. Alex tells the others to run to a ship on the eastern shore. Kagami kills himself, with the island exploding, and others' fates unknown as Alex, Aren, Jason, and Charlotte watch in horror despite them being with each other.